


changes

by utatorix



Series: Nanami and Tomoe’s Fluffy Family Life! [1]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, They Act Like They’re Still In Their Honeymoon Phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utatorix/pseuds/utatorix
Summary: five times tomoe notices nanami has changed, and one time he changes.





	changes

I.

“Oi, Nanami, you asked them not to put in any mushrooms, right?” Tomoe asked, watching her blowing on the hot bowl of noodles in front of her. They were in a noodle shop, Tomoe on his day off from work. 

She shook her head. 

“Here, give the bowl to me, I will remove them for you.”

She shook her head once more, and to Tomoe’s surprise, she actually picked one up and ate it!

“Are you not feeling well, Nanami?” Tomoe asked with concern. She huffed.

“How rude, Tomoe! I’m perfectly healthy.” Her eyes softened, and she put down her chopsticks to feel at her stomach. “Besides, Ami-chan said I can’t be picky. I have to eat for this little one, too.”

Tomoe frowned, leaning over and smoothing her hair. “Yes, but you needn’t force yourself to eat shiitake.”

“I’m not forcing myself,” Nanami laughed. “They can be good sometimes.” 

Tomoe sighed, and sat up straight. 

“Well, okay. If you are fine with it, then I am, too.”

II.

“I wonder if Tomoe would like this,” Nanami murmured, giving herself a once over in the mirror. She had cut her hair short, her previous long locks now gone. It had been on a whim, when she was out shopping and she came across Himemiko in a salon. 

After some talk, Nanami had been convinced to try something new with her hair.

And thus, a new person looked back at her through the mirror. She didn’t look too different, actually. But she definitely felt like a different person.

“I’m home,” a voice called, and a strange feeling of fear bubbled up within Nanami. Her hair…! Suddenly, she didn’t want to go through with showing it to Tomoe. 

She dived wildly into their bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it while fumbling around for a hat. 

“Nanami?”

“One second, Tomoe!”

She couldn’t control her wavering voice, and it seemed Tomoe noticed, because he said, “I’m coming in!” 

He pushed open the door and he peered around it, saying, “what’s wrong, Nanami?” 

Nanami unconsciously touched her head. Tomoe noticed the action, and said:

“Your hair.”

Tomoe touched her head with a hand and smiled. 

“How beautiful, Nanami. It suits you.” 

Nanami blinked, her hand coming up to touch Tomoe’s. “Wait, you like it?” 

Tomoe nodded. “As long as it’s Nanami, I like.” 

Nanami blushed, not expecting that. “That’s so embarrassing, Tomoe,” she complained. But she was happy. 

“Now, next time you should tell me before you go and do something like that…!” 

There it was. But Nanami just kept smiling, watching the man before her with warmth filling her chest. She pulled Tomoe down to the ground with her while he was mid sentence. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she murmured, “Tomoe, what did I do to deserve a man like you?”

Tomoe huffed, his lecture already forgotten. He brushed his fingers over her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Nothing. You do not have to do anything, for my heart yearns for you on its own,” he declared. 

Ah, there was that warm feeling again. 

III.

“Tomoe, I have a gray hair!” Nanami wailed, throwing herself into Tomoe’s arms. Her husband blinked, and put aside his textbook. 

“Gray hair?”

Nanami hmphed, crossing her arms. “You won’t understand! You have white hair. I’m getting old, Tomoe.”

Tomoe was confused. Twenty three or so must be considered young in human age, right? 

When he voiced this, she said, “It is. But I look and feel old.”

Tomoe examined her face. Certainly, she has grown to look more like an adult. But definitely not old. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and guided her into his lap. 

“You are fine, Nanami. You don’t look a day older than when I met you.”

Nanami sighed, leaning her head against Tomoe’s chest. “Tomoe, what do I do?”

“You do not need to do anything. You are still young and beautiful.”

Nanami hummed, amused. “How can you say something like that earnestly?” But she decided not to pursue the matter any longer, and instead, let him continue reading his book. She wanted to keep this moment forever; her in his lap, and him, the husband she was granted by the heavens who attended to her every wish. 

IV.

“It’s this amusement park again, Tomoe! Do you remember? Our second date?” 

Tomoe thought for a moment. 

“Ah, when I gave you the hairpin.” 

Nanami nodded. “Then, Tomoe! Let’s go on that roller coaster!”

“Are you sure?” Tomoe asked, grinning and stroking her head. “You were scared senseless last time.” 

“That was last time. I’m no longer scared!” 

I have no doubts that’s the case.

But Tomoe does not say that; instead, he let her guide him to the large thrill ride. 

While on it, Tomoe noticed; Nanami really wasn’t afraid anymore. Her smile was wide, and she was laughing. 

This Nanami is fearless, and he remembered the her of the past, who jumped into the underworld without hesitation, who went back in time as soon as she was able to. 

“You weren’t lying,” he would say later.

“Hm?”

“About not being scared.”

“Of course not; it’s because I’m with Tomoe. As long as Tomoe is here with me, I am not scared of anything.”

V. 

Since they got married, Tomoe saw that Nanami was becoming more and more domestic. When she was in high school, it was always Tomoe picking up after her mess, but now, there was no mess to clean. Their home was minimalistic and neat, a difference to Nanami’s room back at the shrine. 

She also learned to make more foods. Therefore, she and Tomoe took turns making bentos for each other.

When Tomoe went to work with one of her bentos for the first time, a coworker had said, “Tomoe-san! Your wife made you a bento?” 

Tomoe had blinked. “How can you tell?” 

“You usually make your own, right? It’s not as extravagant as your usual bentos, but I can tell it is made with love.” 

“Love, you say?” Tomoe looked at the contents, a small smile playing at his lips. There were cute octopus sausages and eggs, characteristic of his wife. 

“You’re lucky, Tomoe. My wife only makes bentos for our kids, you know. She tells me to buy company food,” another coworker agreed. 

When Tomoe went home, the first thing he did was hug Nanami from behind. 

“Eh? Tomoe, what’s this,” Nanami teased, smiling and petting his hair. 

“You’ve changed a lot, Nanami.” 

“Hm? Have I?”

Tomoe turned to look at her. “You’ve become more mature.” 

Nanami tilted her head, eyes glittering. “Have I? Is that a good or bad thing, Tomoe?” 

“It is neither good nor bad. It is Nanami.” 

“There you go again,” Nanami laughed, twisting around in his embrace to finally be face to face with her husband. “When your words are as sweet as honey, I can’t help but fall for you more.” 

+1

“So you were here, Tomoe.” 

They were in Disney, and Nanami had been looking for Tomoe. Turns out, he was in their hotel room. 

He turned, eyes softening when he saw Nanami in the doorway, with Mickey Mouse ears and a brilliant flush. 

“Did you run up here, Nanami?”

“I was worried. You didn’t answer your phone.” 

Tomoe turned back to the window, smiling. “I’m here.”

Nanami followed his gaze, and saw the fireworks had started. It was beautiful; lights exploding and brightening the night sky. 

Tomoe held out his hand expectantly, and Nanami took it, letting him guide her to the balcony. Out there, the biting cool hair nipped at her ears, and as she shivered, Tomoe took off his coat and dropped it over Nanami’s shoulders. 

“Don’t get sick, Nanami.” 

She nodded, pulling the coat around her tighter. Tomoe, seemingly satisfied, kissed her cheek. 

“Nanami, I do not regret a single moment with you,” Tomoe said suddenly. “I am glad you came to Mikage shrine all those years ago.”

Continuing, he said, “I always point out how much you’ve changed, but perhaps, I am the one who has changed the most. I regarded humans as insects, low lives who cannot take care of themselves. But now, I know: humans are perhaps the strongest creatures there are.”

“Tomoe…” she beamed.

“Humans are the ones who teach others about love and hardships. Humans are the ones who grow old together, have lives together. And that’s beautiful. I think…” a pause. “I think humans are beautiful.”

Nanami teared up, wiping at his eyes. “Tomoe, you’ve really had a change of heart, huh?” 

Tomoe looked down at her, gently smiling. “It is because of you, Nanami. It is all thanks to you.” 

And there, underneath thousands of fireworks, cold air surrounding them, Tomoe kissed Nanami, one of the most emotional kisses they’ve shared. Nanami could feel everything about Tomoe; his warmth, his bittersweet feelings about his past, and more importantly, his love for her and for humanity. It was perfect. Tomoe was perfect.

It was there, underneath those fireworks, that Nanami thought: I am lucky to have Tomoe. Little did she know, Tomoe thought the same.


End file.
